Harry and His Dragon
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: 5. Harry wants to try boxing. [5/5] A collection for the 5 Drabbles Competition on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** Suggestive language  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 136  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco have their very own competition.

**Notes: **

**The 5 Drabbles Competition: ****Pairing Used – Draco/Harry. Prompt Used – Event: Competition**

"I bet I can get you off before you get me off," Draco said, grinning wickedly.

Harry guffawed, "You wish. I know every spot on your body that makes you scream. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"You forget that the knowing goes two ways. So, what are the stakes?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Okay, if I win, you come with me to the Weasley gathering with _no_ complaining and _no_ antagonizing my friends."

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Fine. And _when _I win, you never make me go to one of those things again."

Harry nodded. "Deal."

They got in position.

Draco started it off. "Ready..."

Harry smirked. "Set..."

And simultaneously, they said, "Go!"

And then their mouths and hands were busy.

By the end, it was safe to say that they both won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 158  
**Summary:** Draco is horrified at Harry's new shirt.

**Notes: **

**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Prompt Used – Color - turquoise

* * *

Draco furrowed his brows, his lips twisted in utter disgust. "That's the ugliest shirt that I have ever seen."

Harry looked down at himself. "It's not _that _bad," he argued.

"Yes, it is. That blue, or whatever color it is –"

"I think it's called turquoise," Harry helpfully explained.

Draco shuddered. "Please, burn it."

"It was a birthday present."

"Some birthday present. With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

Harry looked down again. "Ron tried, but you know his fashion sense."

"Granger should have picked it out."

"She's not Granger any longer."

"Whatever. She'll always be Granger to me. Harry, just get rid of it before I kiss you."

Harry thought about it for a moment, but he had to agree that his lover was right. It was a truly ugly shirt. He shucked it off and Draco's arms instantly came around him.

"That's better," Draco purred, claiming Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

Harry moaned, agreeing wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 193  
**Summary:** Draco is absolutely horrified

**Notes: **

**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Prompt Used – Color - turquoise

* * *

Draco watches his daughter run around. "Viola, what are you wearing?"

"My dress," Viola chirps.

Draco looks at his husband, and Harry has to bite back a smile. "What?" he asks innocently.

Draco frowns. "Out daughter's dress is on backwards. Her socks don't match the dress. Did you dress her in the dark?"

Harry shrugs. "She wanted to dress herself."

"And you let her? You didn't even supervise her?"

"I made sure she didn't suffocate, but I allowed her to choose her own things. It's good to let her imagination run wild."

"Look at her!" Draco points at Viola, as if their five-year old daughter had committed the greatest crime of the century.

Harry rolls his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it. It's healthy to allow their kids to express themselves. In fact, I think more adults should follow their children's leads and not worry so much about looking prim and proper."

Draco groans. "I think you've been reading too many child psychology books. And just so you know, if you even think of trying to get me to wear my clothes backwards, you better think again."

Harry grins wickedly. "Maybe, maybe not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 165  
**Summary:** Viola doesn't always get everything that she wants.  
**Notes:**

**The 5 Drabbles Competition: **Prompt Used – Object – Colored Pencils

* * *

"Daddy, I need more colored pencils."

Harry looks up from his newspaper and sees his daughter pouting, her silver eyes welling up with what he's sure will be crocodile tears. "I see your colored pencils right there. Why do you need new ones?"

"Because I want more colors. Please daddy?"

"Yes, please daddy?" a voice drawls from behind.

"Draco, you're not helping. She shouldn't get every little thing that she wants when she wants it."

Draco comes and sits at the table, smirking. "Why not? It's not like we can't afford it."

"Do you want Viola to be like you were when you were at Hogwarts?"

Draco thinks for a moment. "Okay, you're right. Spoiling is bad."

Harry nods and turns back to their sulking daughter. "Vi, you're birthday is coming up in a month. I'm sure you can wait until then for your pencils."

"But daddy –"

"No, Viola. Daddy's right," Draco says firmly.

"Fine."

And once again, there is peace at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 123  
**Summary:** Harry wants to try boxing.

**Notes: **

**The 5 Drabbles Competition: ****Prompt Used – Action – Boxing**

* * *

"This is so stupid. So _Muggle_," Draco snorts derisively.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"In what universe is _boxing _fun?"

"It's like dueling, but with your fists instead of wands."

"Again, how is that fun? You'll scar my face."

"Relax. With potions, you won't have any lasting scars. Just relax and try to have fun. Put your gloves on and get ready."

"Fine, but next time we're doing what I want."

"Of course." Harry says, pride in his voice that he has gotten Draco to comply to the idea of trying boxing.

When they fall into bed, worked up from the adrenaline afterwards, Harry is sure that he won't have much trouble convincing Draco to box with him again.


End file.
